Te tengo
by Medeah
Summary: Basado en el final de temporada de TMNT 2012. ONE SHOT.


Basado en el final de temporada de TMNT 2012 de Nickelodeon, si no lo han visto, spoiler alert!

La historia es un final alternativo, porque me pareció que podría haber tenido más emoción y sentimiento.

Disclaimer: Las TMNT no son mías.

**Te tengo**

No iban a lograrlo.

Lo supo enseguida, mientras corrían hacia la cápsula de escape, sólo les quedaban unos metros para llegar a ella, pero por su mente desfiló toda la serie de acontecimientos que ocurrirían a continuación, y supo que sería inútil seguir avanzando: alcanzarían a meterse dentro de la cápsula, llevaban suficiente ventaja para eso, pero en cuanto la puerta se cerrara, el Kraang estiraría uno de los enormes brazos de su exoesqueleto mecánico y detendría su escape. Atrapados dentro de la misma cápsula que se suponía debía salvarlos, no podrían hacer nada al respecto, la puerta no se abriría, el resto del Tecnodromo terminaría por colapsar y todos se irían a lo profundo del océano, con ellos en esa confortable tumba esférica.

Paró de correr y se detuvo en seco.

Se volvió hacia el Kraang lo vio avanzar hacia ellos a una velocidad espeluznante, los demás habían logrado llegar hasta la cápsula y ya estaban dentro de ella, él sólo esperó. Casi pudo sentir en su espalda la mirada desquiciada de Raphael preguntándose qué diablos estaba haciendo, pero no podía ir con ellos, no iba a funcionar, sólo había una forma de que ese plan pudiera servir de algo y de que sus hermanos y Abril pudieran salir de ese lugar enteros.

.- Cierra la puerta.- Gritó con fuerza sin volverse a mirar.

Antes de darle tiempo a nadie de responder, tomó la cadena de la kusarigama de Miguel que recién en ese momento advirtió que se había quedado en su mano y saltó hacia el Kraang. Pasó por encima del cuerpo robótico de Kraang, logrando enredar la cadena a su alrededor y aterrizar a sus espaldas. Tan rápido como pudo, dio un giro sobre sí mismo, enredando ahora la cadena en su cintura y en su pierna derecha, poniendo su pie sobre ella y aplicando toda la fuerza de que fue capaz para mantenerla fija en el suelo.

.- ¡Salgan de Aquí!.- Gritó, rogando porque le escucharan, rogando porque obedecieran.

Sintió en su cuerpo la respuesta del Kraang haciendo fuerza en sentido contrario, gruñendo y tratando de liberarse, sintió la cadena incrustarse y comenzar a rasgar la piel de su brazo y de su pierna, sentía su hombro a punto de salirse de su posición, pero no podía ceder. Escuchaba la voz de Raphael gritándole que entrara de una vez en la maldita cápsula ¿Qué acaso no veía lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Qué no entendía lo que estaba haciendo? Se volvió a ver a Donatello.

.- No sé cuánto más podré aguantarlo…- Dijo, apenas escuchándose a sí mismo, el Kraang se revolvía y debatía y sabía que una embestida más hacia adelante y le arrancaría el brazo, liberándose.

Donatello se le quedó mirando por un segundo, inmóvil, observando el detalle de la situación, Leonardo casi pudo ver cómo Donatello se daba cuenta de que no había otra forma.

.- Miguel.- Dijo Don, sin dejar de mirar a Leo a lo lejos.- Cierra la puerta.

En ese mismo momento, sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo de Raphael y lo tiraron con fuerza hacia atrás, hacia el final de la cápsula, dejando a Miguel libre para cerrar la escotilla. Miguel no pensó en lo que hacía, estaba tan asustado, tan impresionado, que sólo podía hacer lo que le decían y agradecía que alguien pudiera hacerlo, de lo contrario se quedaría parado en medio de la nada sin atinar a nada. Cerró la puerta mirando a Leo enredado en la cadena, del otro lado de Kraang, lejos. Hasta el último minuto, pensó que en cualquier momento vendría y se metería e la cápsula con ellos, no fue sino hasta que la cápsula comenzó a moverse que entendió que Leo no vendría con ellos, no fue hasta ese momento que comprendió que ellos se iban y Leonardo se quedaba.

.- No…- Dijo con desmayó, casi sin aire. Se volvió hacia Donatello, quien todavía retenía a Raphael.- Don…- Llamó, suplicante, pero Donatello le devolvió la misma mirada apesadumbrada.

Miguel no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más, la vía de escape de la cápsula los propulsó hacia el exterior como una bala de cañón y lo siguiente que supieron es que estaban al aire libre otra vez, en medio del océano, mirando desde lejos como el Tecnodromo se precipitaba desde el cielo.

En el preciso instante en que la cápsula salió disparada y se perdió de vista, la cadena finalmente cedió y se rompió. El cuerpo de Leo salió impulsado hacia atrás, sin que pudiera resistirse y cayó dentro de una de las rendijas de la enorme nave en forma de panal, de esas de las que había sacado a Miguel hacía sólo unos minutos antes, derecho a una caída que parecía no tener fin hasta el centro mismo de esa pesadilla.

Esta vez estaba consiente, esta vez sabía perfectamente que no había nada de qué asirse, que no había forma de frenar la caída y evitar estrellarse. Esta vez sabía perfectamente que Raphael no vendría volando a salvarlo en el último momento… Sonrió al apreciar la ironía, incluso bajo esas circunstancias, pues era la segunda vez en un sólo día que caía al encuentro seguro con la muerte. No estaba tan mal, al menos ellos ya estarían fuera y confiaba en que Donatello lograría ponerlos a una distancia segura y, después de todo, la caída sólo podía doler una vez…

Pero se equivocó. En medio de la caída, un tentáculo mecánico voló hasta él y aprisionó su cuerpo por la cintura, parándolo en seco. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, fue sacudido y golpeado con fuerza contra las paredes de la rendija, como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. Luchó por permanecer consciente y cuando al fin el mundo dejó de dar vueltas a su alrededor y pudo enfocar la mirada, se encontró frente a la enorme y desquiciante masa rosada que era la cara de Kraang. A esa distancia, no podía dejar de mirar esos inmensos ojos amarillos y esos labios que se inflaban y relajaban cada vez que hablaban, ocultando esa fila de dientes pequeños pero inmensamente afilados. Pese a todo el horror de tener esa visión a centímetros de su cara, no pudo evitar notar el estado en que se encontraba, su exoesqueleto estaba destruido en varias partes, varios de sus tentáculos estaban cortados y cables y cortocircuitos surgían de todas partes, incluso una densa voluta de humo surgía por uno de sus costados. El brazo del Kraang se cerró más fuertemente alrededor de su cuerpo, quitándole el aire, poniendo a prueba la resistencia de sus huesos. Trató de librarse, pero fue inútil.

.- No ganaran…- Siseó el Kraang y aún sin alzar la voz, ésta retumbo en las paredes.

Leo lo miró un segundo, la masa rosada estaba dañada también, raspones cubiertos de un extraño líquido surgían sobre su gelatinosa superficie. También sintió la nave, como crujía y se desbarataba, el sonido de pequeñas explosiones a lo lejos. Sonrió.

.- Ya lo hicimos.- Dijo, con el aire que le quedaba en los pulmones.

.- Entonces, te llevaré conmigo.- Rugió y la sonrisa se borró de la cara de Leonardo.

Era, realmente, el final. Era la primera vez que sentía esa sensación definitiva de cuando ya no queda nada más que hacer y entonces pensó en Splinter, en sus palabras, cuando dijo que todo era sacrificable por la misión, no le tomó el peso en ese momento, no pensó en que alguien efectivamente podía morir durante esa operación, apenas advirtió que probablemente tendría que ser él quien tomara esa decisión. Lo único que podía decir ahora, era que le alegraba que fuera su propia vida la que se quedara en ese maldito lugar, sólo por eso podía sonreír una vez más y si esa iba a ser su última batalla, al menos se aseguraría de hacerla memorable.

Afortunadamente corría con suerte porque el estúpido alienígena había cometido un solo pero importante error, había dejado sus dos brazos libres fuera de su tentáculo. Sus manos volaron hasta sus espadas y antes de que el Kraang pudiera parpadear, Leo había cortado el brazo mecánico y volvía a caer libremente a la nada. Antes de estar completamente de cabeza, arrojó una de sus espadas con fuerza en dirección a la cabeza rosada. Aunque no pudo ver en qué lugar logró impactar, escuchó el rugido del Kraang y éste no volvió a atacar, dejándolo a su suerte definitivamente.

Volvió a caer, como Alicia en el agujero del conejo, con restos de la nave cayendo junto a él. De cabeza, pudo sentir como la nave chocaba contra algo con fuerza, toda la estructura se remeció y luego, el rumor profundo de algo inmenso golpeándolos sin piedad. "El mar" pensó, dándose cuenta de que habían golpeado el agua y que ahora la nave completa se hundía en el océano. La revelación llegó justo en el momento en una pared de agua comenzó a descender en su dirección, alcanzándolo en su caída y sepultándolo bajo ella.

La cápsula golpeó bruscamente la superficie del agua y se bamboleó salvajemente por unos segundos antes de quedar perfectamente equilibrada sobre las olas, sólo entonces Raphael logró pillar desprevenido a Donatello y soltarse de su abrazo. Lo hizo a un lado violentamente y se fue contra la escotilla de la cápsula, justo en el instante en que ésta se abría por sí sola.

.- Leonardo.- Llamó, apenas audible, mientras escuchaba los suspiros aliviados de Donatello apenas creyendo que habían logrado salir de ahí. Segundos después, la enorme bola flotante del Teconodromo se precipitaba contra el agua a sólo unos metros de ellos, volviendo a remecerlos con fuerza. Sólo le tomó unos cuantos segundos a la enorme masa para hundirse completamente en el mar, encaminándose hasta el fondo a sorprendente velocidad.

El silencio que siguió fue inmenso, el mundo entero pareció detenerse, Miguel se volvió a verlos con los ojos nuevamente desorbitados, esperando una palabra, una instrucción, pero Donatello estaba igual de inmóvil, igual de silencioso, aunque no tan sorprendido. Él sabía lo que debía haber pasado, la fría voz de la razón en su interior era más fuerte que él, Leonardo no había alcanzado a salir, si el Kraang no lo había matado, el golpe tenía que haberlo hecho y si no eso, entonces el mar, en cualquiera de esos casos, estaba perdido en la inmensidad del océano más allá de todo alcance. Lo habían perdido.

Miguel esperó un poco más, pero nadie decía nada, nadie se movía, nadie buscaba a su hermano. Gritó, parado en medio de los demás, un grito inarticulado que podía parecer el nombre de Leo o sólo desesperación, pero entonces rompió a llorar y su voz se perdió en los sollozos. Raphael se permaneció inmóvil mirando las olas, como subían y bajaban, quedándose cada vez más quietas, recuperando de a poco la calma después de haberse tragado a la nave, después de haberse tragado a su hermano. Sintió el llanto de Miguel y el corazón se le achicó, no lo había escuchado llorar así en años, lo destruía por dentro, apenas se daba cuenta de sus propias lágrimas, pero él no podía llorar así, no podía hablar, no podía moverse, sólo veía las olas, pensando en que estaba allá abajo, en que jamás iba a volver a verlo. Iba a vivir el resto de su vida sin volver a verlo, iba a seguir viviendo en un mundo en el que él ya no estaba. Donatello puso una mano en su hombro y ese fue el detonante. Se volvió a verlo fuera de sí, estaba afligido, sí, pero resignado, había asumido que no era posible que se salvara, que no era posible salvarlo, ¡¿Cómo podía?! ¡¿Cómo podían?! ¿Cómo al menos no intentarlo? ¡¿Cómo?!

.- ¡No!.- Gritó, sacudiendo la cabeza negativamente con fuerza.- ¡No voy a dejarlo ahí!

.- Raph…- Comenzó Donatello.

.- ¡No voy a dejarlo!

Pudo ver con claridad por la esquina del ojo como Donatello pretendía volver a restringirlo, pero antes de que lograra acercarse, estaba saltando al mar.

En cuanto sintió el agua fría, se dio cuenta de que sus posibilidades eran mínimas, en cuanto sintió el agua sintió también su inmensidad, pero entonces vio como la enorme estructura seguía aún su camino hacía el fondo, aún no lo alcanzaba, aún podría llegar. Recordó lo rápido que se movió su cuerpo cuando salieron del edificio de Kraang, cómo en menos de un instante pudo estar de vuelta con su equipo de vuelo, como ponérselo y salir volando fue sólo cuestión de segundos, como en lo único en lo que pensaba era en volver a buscarlo, y ahora volvía a sentir eso, el terror de perder a uno de los suyos, mezclado con la rabia de saber que Leonardo nunca dejaría de hacerlo, que él jamás dejaría de saltar sin importarle nada y que él jamás dejaría de saltar tras él.

Al fin la rabia fue más y nadó con furia, sintiendo como sus músculos ardían bajo su piel y sin embargo, consiente de que sólo podría avanzar tanto más antes de volver a necesitar aire, y que la nave bajaba más rápido de lo que él podía descender. No podría, se dijo, no podría llegar, estuvo seguro y sin embargo, no podía parar de nadar y de pronto se preguntó si podría dejar de hacerlo incluso cuando se le acabara el aire, o elegiría seguir nadando, nadando hasta el fin…

Afortunadamente para él, no fue necesario decidir. De entre el polvo que levantaba el Tecnodromo en su camino al fondo del océano, y los escombros que iban desprendiéndose de él, pudo distinguir una figura que, a diferencia del resto, hacía su camino hacía arriba y no hacia abajo. Casi pudo gritar de felicidad al distinguir a Leonardo tratando de huir de la atracción de la corriente que hacía la nave al hundirse, trataba, pero era poco lo que podía hacer, inevitablemente era arrastrado nuevamente hacia abajo, hasta que de pronto dejó de moverse y sólo permaneció ahí, flotando, dejándose arrastrar.

Juntó toda la energía y el oxígeno que le quedaba y nadó como jamás en su vida. Nunca antes había sido así de rápido y por un segundo temió descubrir que sus brazos y piernas habían terminado deshechos por la fricción. Tan veloz como pudo, tomó a Leonardo por debajo de los brazos y sin siquiera darle un vistazo, nadó con él hacia la superficie, salvándolo de una caída segura por segunda vez ese día.

Hizo a un lado la masa de agua y dejó que el aire los golpeara de lleno, abrió la boca buscando respirar, elevando a Leonardo tanto como podía, pero él seguía con la cabeza caída, los ojos cerrados, sin mover un músculo. Buscó con la mirada la cápsula y agradeció que ésta no hubiera quedado tan alejada, se acomodó a Leonardo a su espalda y comenzó a nadar en su dirección.

.- ¡Don!.- Gritó a voz en cuello, Donatello se volvió a verlo, primero asombrado, con una sonrisa en la cara, pero casi de inmediato su expresión se ensombreció al ver la cara de preocupación de Raph y la falta de reacción en el cuerpo de Leo.- N-No está respirando.- Dijo Raph, asustado.

Donatello tomó a Leonardo de la espalda de Raphael y lo subió a la cápsula, recostándolo en el piso. Tomó su pulso, sin encontrar nada, se ubicó al lado de su cabeza, de rodillas, se inclinó sobre él y acomodó hacia atrás su cabeza, de forma de abrir un canal directo hacia sus pulmones, tomó su cara y sopló aire dentro de su boca, para luego comenzar a presionar su pecho, en silencio y eficientemente, siguió con la maniobra de resucitación por lo que parecieron horas, repitiéndolo una y otra vez, sin obtener ningún movimiento, mientras el resto miraba cada vez más aterrado. Agotado Donatello se detuvo, respirando agitado.

.- ¿Por qué te detienes?.- Preguntó Raphael violentamente.

.- Raph, ya llevo varios minutos…

.- ¿Y?

.- Raph…- Donatello se volvió a verlo, por primera vez con genuina aflicción en su cara, con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.- Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Raph se le quedó mirando como si le hubiera traspasado el cuerpo con una espada, los ojos desorbitados, la mandíbula desencajada,

.- No.

No podía ser, no lo había sacado milagrosamente del agua para que se muriera en esa estúpida cápsula.

.- Raph…

.- ¡Hazte a un lado!.- Gritó, empujando a Don lejos de Leonardo, comenzando lo que él había dejado a medio camino, pero si bien él lo hacía con mayor fuerza, seguía la rutina alterado, nervioso, temblando.

.- No lo encontré para nada, no hicimos todo esto para que terminara así.- Decía mientras presionaba su pecho, mientras la vista se le nublaba por las lágrimas.- No puede terminar así.

Raph se detuvo un momento, resoplando, mirando el cuerpo inerte de Leonardo.

¿Eso era? ¿Así terminaba? Jamás lo pensó, jamás se le ocurrió que podía terminar así, que podía perder a uno de sus hermanos, no estaba bien, no debía pasar así y ahora que veía Leonardo así, se daba cuenta de lo injusto que había sido, le había dejado toda la carga a él ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió quedarse, por qué no pensó en eso? tal vez porque imaginaba que si había algo en qué pensar, él lo haría. Se lo había dejado a él, como siempre y a pesar de eso, nunca se lo hizo fácil. Sabía cuánta presión era, sabía lo difícil que era que todo dependiera de una decisión, lo sabía porque él mismo no había podido soportarlo y aun así nunca se lo hizo fácil, además de la carga, Leo debía lidiar con él, ahora se daba cuenta y deseó haberlo hecho antes, cuando aún había tiempo para hacer algo.

.- No me hagas esto.- Dijo frente al cuerpo, con la voz quebrada.- Dame otra oportunidad, esta vez lo haré mejor… Leo…- Raph tomó aire.- ¡Me oíste! ¡Dije que me dieras otra oportunidad!. - Raph se inclinó sobre Leo y descargó el puño sobre su pecho con todas sus fuerzas.-

El cuerpo de Leonardo se contrajo, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y su boca escupió un enorme chorro de agua, se sentó de golpe tosiendo y boqueando ruidosamente por aire.

.- Está bien.- Dijo, todavía tosiendo.- Te daré otra oportunidad.

Leo se volvió a mirar a Raph con una sonrisa adormilada. Raph se le quedó mirando en silencio, con la cara desfigurada por el terror de haber creído que lo perdía de hace un segundo atrás y la sorpresa de verlo consiente de ese instante. Iba a dar un paso hacia él, pero las piernas le flaquearon y cayó de rodillas a su lado, aún incapaz de hablar. Leo lo miró extrañado, pero entonces se le lanzó encima y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Leo escuchaba a Don diciendo que era un milagro, mientras Abril lo abrazaba con lágrimas en los ojos y Miguel reía y gritaba de alegría, pero Raph seguí abrazándolo con fuerza.

.- No vuelvas a hacer esto.- Escuchó que le decía, abrazándolo aún más si eso era posible. Leo asintió, incapaz de mover otra cosa que no fuera la cabeza.

.- Te aseguro que no quiero volver a repetirlo.- Respondió con un suspiro.

Miguel se lanzó sobre ellos y luego Don y Abril en un gran abrazo grupal.

Raph sonrió, pero pensando en que le iba a costar olvidar lo cerca que habían estado. Pensó también en que podría relajarse y creerle a Leo, pero sabía que su hermano nunca dejaría de saltar al vacío sin pensarlo. Sólo lo tranquilizaba la idea de que, no importaba cuántas veces él quisiera saltar, jamás dejaría de ir tras él.

Fin

Gracias por leer!


End file.
